invasorzimfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Invasor Zim:ALGUNOS EPISODIOS NO EMITIDOS DE INVASOR ZIM
–algunos guiones de epsodios no emitidos de invasor zim thumb Esponjoso: El abrazador de mundos” Squishy: Hugger of Wordls by Commando al español por DarkGred PRIMER ACTO Espacio Exterior Planetas y estrellas se pueden ver a la distancia, mientras la Armada Irken flota hacia la pantalla. Nos adentramos hacia el puente de LA INMENSA… - Continuación Los Mas Altos entran, atascándose de bocadillos y riendo entre ellos IRKEN: Mis Altos, tenemos una transmisión entrante PURPURA: ¿Y? No tenemos el tiempo para estar contestando todas las llamadas IRKEN: Pero… ¡la transmisión tiene un código de seguridad clase diez! Los más Altos se miran entre ellos, ordenando al irken ponerlo en pantalla. Una imagen de Zim aparece en ella, los más Altos suspiran fastidiados ROJO Ziiim-… Interior de la Base de Zim Zim esta frente al monitor, los Mas Altos aparecen en ella ROJO: continuando …-como conseguiste un código de seguridad nivel diez? ZIM: Oh, lo compre PURPURA: ¿Donde compraste un código de seguridad? ZIM: Quería asegurarme que mis llamadas llegaran a ustedes, y se bien que las llamadas de clase baja pueden no ser respondidas, así que-… Interior de la Inmensa – Continuación PURPURA: ¿Dónde compraste el código? No porque ZIM: Eso es lo que dije Una alarma se enciende. Zim mira al techo y llama en voz alta ZIM: continuación GIR! ¿Que hiciste esta vez? GIR: ¡Nada! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡De verdad! Zim deja el cuarto. La transmisión se corta Interior del elevador – Continuación. El elevador asciende, Zim no se ve muy feliz ZIM: No puedo dejar a Gir ni por dos minutos cuando llamo a los Altos. Algo debe de andar muy mal con su programación La puerta se abre y Zim sale al: Interior de la Base Sala de Control – Continuación ZIM: mira a su alrededor pero no ve nada. El regresa al ascensor, pero se detiene, esta vez mirando al techo de vista de zim Gir, con un modelo de coche a escala a medio terminar, esta pegado al techo, mirando hacia abajo. Zim suspira ZIM: ¿Gir? ¿Como llegaste allí? GIR ¡Tengo pegamento en mis zapatos! Gir mueve los pies. Efectivamente, tiene un par de pequeños zapatos embarrados de pegamento ZIM: Eso veo Gir, si te quitaras los zapatos podrías bajar de allí Gir tira de los cordones. El cae pero los zapatos quedan pegados a su sitio. Gir se levanta frente a Zim ZIM: continuación Ahora Gir, la alarma es para emergencias. No puedes encenderla por cualquier cosa. ¿Entiendes? GIR: No he presionado ninguna alarma. ¡No lo hice! Nop… ¡TENGO ZAPATOS! COMPUTADORA: Yo he disparado la alarma, amo ZIM: ¿Porque harías eso?! COMPUTADORA: ¡Porque es una emergencia! He detectado una forma de vida alinigena del exterior de la galaxia Gir se va corriendo con su cochecito a escala ZIM: ¿Y esta forma de vida es? COMPUTADORA: Tras un examen más detenido he determinado que la firma biológica coincide con Esponjoso: El abrazador de Mundos Zim jadea aterrado ZIM: ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Por qué vendría el aquí? COMPUTADORA: sarcástico Oh, no lo se ¿Abrazarnos quizás? ZIM: Tienes toda la razón computadora. ¡Debo detenerlo! COMPUTADORA: ¿Huhh? ZIM: Pero mi asombroso plan… que yo por supuesto he hecho, ¡necesita un segundo piloto! Skoodge corre hacia el SKOODGE: ¡Soy un piloto! ¡Uno realmente bueno! Una vez navegue por un campo de asteroides sin siquiera un rasguño ZIM: Entonces Skoodge, ¿alguna vez has piloteado un planeta a través de un campo de asteroides? SKOODGE: deprimido No… ZIM: ¿Y alguna vez has volado a través de magma al mismo tiempo que esquivas disparos? SKOODGE: ¡Si! Espera… no Exterior de la Cochera de Dib – De noche. Chispas brotan de la cochera. Una pantalla flotante del Profesor Membrana sale de la casa y entra a la cochera Interior de la Cochera de Dib – Continuación. Dib suelda algo para la nave de Tak. Una puerta lateral esta abierta. Dib se detiene cuando ve la pantalla flotante MEMBRANA: ¡Hijo! ¡Debes ir a la cama! ¡Mañana es día de clases! DIB: Claro, de acuerdo. Solo un minuto MEMBRANA: ¿Es acaso algún experimento de ciencia REAL, es así hijo? DIB: Ya te lo había dicho papa, esta es una nave espacial extraterrestre La pantalla flotante se aleja, Membrana suspira resignado MEMBRANA: ¡¿Pero que hice mal?! Dib enchufa unos cables a un puerto lateral. La consola parpadea dentro de la cabina del piloto NAVE: Sistema de Armamento en línea y operacional, cargando láser principal Exterior de la Cochera – Continuación Dib sale y camina hacia la casa. Una silueta negra corre y ríe frente a la pantalla Interior del Cuarto de Dib – Momentos Después Dib entra. De pronto la ventana se rompe y Gir entra con su disfraz de perro DIB ¿Pero que-…? Dib comienza a darse la vuelta para salir de allí cuando: GIR: ¡Tengo un mensaje para Dib! DIB: Yo soy Dib Gir levanta en alto los pulgares. Su cabeza se abre y de ella sale una pantalla, Zim aparece en ella DIB: continuación !ZIM! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ZIM: ¡Si, soy yo el gran Zim! Pero no tenemos tiempo, Esponjoso esta a punto de entrar a la galaxia-..! DIB: ¿Esponjoso? ¿Quién es esponjoso? ZIM: ¿Ustedes patéticos micos humanos no conocen a Esponjoso: el Abrazador de Mundos? De Dib solo obtiene una mirada confundida DIB: ¿Abrazador de mundos? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? ZIM: ¡Esto no es una broma! Esponjoso ha vagado por la galaxia durante milenios. El ha abrazado a miles de mundos. Tantos mundos han conocido la perdición en las manos de Esponjoso DIB: ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga al respecto, Zim? Zim: Necesito… un poco… de ayuda. Tú eres la única criatura en la Tierra que tiene una nave Irken - Dib sonríe DIB chantajeándolo Entonces deberías saber que la nave de Tak esta seriamente dañada. ¡Es apenas capaz de volar! Necesitaría tu ayuda para repararla - Zim aprieta lo dientes ZIM: furioso ¡De acuerdo! DIB: ¿Y porque lo llaman Esponjoso? Zim se encoje de hombros La imagen se Disuelve a: Interior de la Cochera de Dib - Poco Después Zim se encuentra reparando la nave de Tak. Dib se encuentra cerca, mirando cualquier cosa que Zim haga. Dib se lleva las manos al estomago y este gruñe DIB: Debo recordar no volver a comerme una pizza del cerdo de ahora en adelante… Dib se va corriendo sujetándose el estomago. Zim sonríe malignamente, su pak se abre y un extraño recipiente azul brillante sale de el. Zim lo toma y lo coloca en la parte trasera de la nave se encuentra abierta por la reparación antes de cortar un cable NAVE: Advertencia: Hipervuelo desconectado Zim sonrie, Dib regresa y Zim juguetea inocentemente ZIM: Esas son todas las reparaciones que puedo hacer con el tiempo que tenemos. ¡Esponjoso esta entrando a la galaxia! DIB: ¡Perfecto! Ahora ¿cual es tu plan? ZIM: Uh, aun no he pensado en eso todavía. Pero por supuesto lo haré y será genial! Incluso te permitiré participar un poco cuando vuele en pedazos a Esponjoso Dib suspira molesto Interior de LA INMENSA – Continuacion Un Técnico se aproxima a los altos, que se encuentran comiendo un montón de donas TECNICO: Mis Altos, Esponjoso, El Abrazador de Mundos esta entrando a la galaxia llamara: La Via Lactea. Hay una posibilidad de que Esponjoso abrace a la Tierra Los mas Altos miran al Técnico ROJO: ¿La misma Tierra en donde esta Zim? TECNICO: Así lo creo, mis Altos PURPURA: ¡SI! Hemos cazado a Esponjoso desde que destruyó Snackopolis. ROJO: ¡Si destruimos la tierra pondremos triste a Esponjoso! ¡Eso si es REALMENTE maligno! TECNICO: ¿Porque? LOS MAS ALTOS: confundidos ¿Uh? TECNICO: ¿Por qué eso lo pondría triste? Los mas altos piensan por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros PURPURA: Pero… podremos deshacernos de Zim para siempre! Púrpura alza los brazos triunfante. Pausa larga TECNICO: ¿Puedo irme ya? ROJO: Marquen el curso hacia la Tierra Exterior de la Cochera de Dib – Continuación La nave de Tak sale disparada de la cochera Interior de la Nave de Tak – Continuación Dib esta en los controles, Zi aparece en una pantalla frente a el DIB: ¿Estas seguro que este plan funcionara? ZIM: Si, estoy seguro… adiós Dib DIB: ¿eh? Dib presiona varias teclas en la consola DIB pánico continuación ¿Qué pasa con los controles? ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar el curso? ZIM: ¡He desactivado los controles! Ingenioso ¿no? ¡Soy ingenioso! Nadie es mas listo que el genio Zim DIB: Pero… ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Ahora tengo la oportunidad de reactivar de nuevo los controles! ZIM: Trata todo lo que quieras. ¡Pero nada funcionara! DIB: Estoy comenzando a preguntarme que tan inteligente eres, Zim ZIM: Si he cargado la nave de Tak con una bomba muy potente DIB: ¡¿Con una bomba?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ZIM: Te traicione Dib, nunca formaste parte de mi plan. ¡Te destruiré! Te he enviado en curso hacia Esponjoso, y cuando le alcances ¡la bomba explotara! ¡Te destruiré a ti y a esponjoso! ¡Que bueno soy! DIB: ¡¿Me harás volar en pedazos?! ZIM: ¡Soy un genio! ¡Genio! ¡Whoooo! Dib presiona mas botones, pero nada pasa. Comienza a gritar Exterior de la Atmósfera de la Tierra – Momentos después La nave de Tak pasa volando por la pantalla, podemos oír a Dib gritando y a Zim riendo. Cortamos la escena hacia: Exterior de Plutón – Continuación Esponjoso flota hacia la pantalla, el aparece muchas varias veces mas grande que plutón. Podemos escucharle gritar Interior de la Nave de Tak – Continuación Dib continua gritando, fuera de la cabina podemos ver a Esponjoso. Zim sigue riendo cuando la transmisión se corta. Dib saca un CD de su bolsillo y lo empuja en la ranura de la consola, comenzando a presionar un montón de botones. Algo hace BEEP y el CD es expulsado. Dib se lo mete al bolsillo y comienza a presionar frenéticamente un botón DIB: Eyección, eyección, ¡EYECCION! Exterior de la Nave de Tak – Continuación La capsula de escape es lanzada como en Tak: la horrible niña nueva DIB excitado ¡Zim olvido desactivar la capsula de escape! Exterior. Esponjoso – Continuación El resto de la nave de Tak explota en un brillo cegador. Esponjoso es consumido por una bola de fuego. La explosión se disipa y se puede ver a Esponjoso ileso ESPONJOSO: de Amor Santa mugre, ¿que fue eso?! Interior de la Casa de Zim – Noche Gir esta viendo la televisión cuado Zim sale del escusado ZIM: Sep, me he desecho de Dib y Esponjoso, no es sorprendete Gir? Skoodge entra corriendo de sepa donde SKOODGE: ¡Por supuesto! Zim frunce el ceño, Skoodge se aleja deprimido La pantalla se vuelve Negra Fin del Primer Acto Segundo Acto Exterior de Jupiter Esponjoso flota cerca de el Interior de la Base de Zim – Continuación Zim esta trabajando en algún experimento que implica un armadillo cuando la alarma vuelve a sonar COMPUTADORA: Advertencia. Esponjoso ha sido detectado pasando por Júpiter ZIM: ¿Que? ¿Como ha sobrevivido a la bomba? COMPUTADORA: Esponjoso llegara a la Tierra en menos de tres horas ZIM: Computadora, ¡dame los planos de un holo-proyector! Una pequeño dispositivo baja del techo, Zim lo toma y presiona un botón. Algunos planos holográficos aparecen frente a el ZIM: continuación Excelente… Interior de la Habitación del Crucero Voot - Continuación Skoodge entra SKOODGE: !Le mostrare a Zim que puedo detener a Esponjoso! Skoodge aborda el Voot secundario. fue visto en “Hamstergedon” Exterior de la Luna – Poco después El Voot secundario se acerca a la pantalla, disparando un rayo tractor hacia la luna, el Voot intenta moverse, pero el peso de la Luna no se lo permite. De repente, la luna comienza a moverse. El Voot gana velocidad mientras arrastra a la Luna detrás Interior del Voot Secundario – Continuación Skoodge esta en los controles, se le ve decidido. La cámara gira para que podamos ver fuera de la cabina. Esponjoso esta a la distancia, pero se acerca a cada segundo Exterior de Esponjoso – Minutos Después Podemos ver la luna a la distancia, acercándose cada vez mas y mas. Esponjoso vuelve la cabeza hacia ella, entreabriendo la boca sorprendido. La Luna se estrella contra su cabeza. Esponjoso sale despedido en espiral por el espacio, antes de detenerse y sujetar la Luna Esponjoso: de Amor También te quiero Luna. Esponjoso esta lleno de amor para dar a todos, incluso a las lunas Esponjoso frota la Luna con ternura, antes de lanzarla lejos Esponjoso de Amor ¡Ahora se una buena luna y orbita un planeta! ¡Tengo algunos abrazos que hacer! La camara comienza a “volar” por el espacio; podemos ver al Voot secundario. Nos adentramos a la cabina del Voot Interior del Voot Secundario Skoodge esta en shock SKOODGE: ¿Como pudo sobrevivir a eso? ¡Tengo que advertir a Zim! Exterior. Punto de Salida del Hiper-espacio – Continuación En un parpadeo la Armada Irken entra en escena, saliendo del hiper-espacio Interior de LA INMENSA – Continuación Los más altos entran TECNICO: Hemos arribado a nuestro destino, mis Altos ROJO: Perfecto… PURPURA: ¿Qué es eso? Purpura señala algo a la distancia. Rojo jadea y entra en shock ROJO: ¡Es una luna! Exterior. Armada Irken – Continuación La Luna de la tierra atraviesa la armada, destruyendo las naves más pequeñas hasta que impacta contra LA INMENSA ROJO: ¡Pidan refuerzos! ¡No nos detendremos hasta que la Tierra sea destruida! TECNICO: ¡Si, mis Altos! El técnico presiona algunos botones en la consola frente a el TECNICO: continuación Las flotas arribaran en una hora, mis Altos Interior de la Casa de Zim - Continuación Zim esta construyendo algo cuando un monitor aparece bajando del techo COMPUTADORA: Recibiendo transmisión Zim se vuelve y Skoodge aparece en la pantalla SKOODGE: frenético Zim, no subestimes a Esponjoso ¡Es realmente poderoso! ZIM: ¿Skoodge? ¿De donde estas llamando? SKOODGE: ¡Desde el Voot de emergencia! Pero-… ZIM: ¡¿Que?! Computadora, rastrea la nave de Skoodge y dispara el Cañón de Iones SKOODGE: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Acaso piensas borrarme del cielo?! ZIM: Tu no estas en el cielo SKOODGE: ¡Ese no es el punto! Exterior de la Casa de Zim – Continuación El techo se abre y un MONSTRUOSO CAÑON DE IONES emerge de el, disparando un potente rayo azul-verdoso al espacio Exterior del Voot Secundario – Continuación El Voot se acerca a la tierra, cuando recibe el impacto en la parte trasera de la nave, dañando los impulsores SKOODGE ¡Zim! Interior del Voot Secundario – Continuacion Varias alarmas se encienden. Skoodge comienza a mirar fuera de la cabina, buscando en derredor hasta toparse con la Estación Espacial Orbital de Zim a la distancia. Skoodge enlaza una transmisión con Chipz, que aparece en pantalla SKOODGE: Chipz, te necesito me esperes en la Estacion Espacial de Zm Chipz saluda militarmente y la transmisión se esfuma Exterior de la Armada Irken – Continuación En un destello los refuerzos irkens llegan desde el hiper-espacio Interior de LA INMENSA - Continuacion TECNICO: Los refuerzos han arribado, mis Altos ROJO: Excelente, abran la comunicación con “EL ACORAZADO” PURPURA: ¿El Acorazado? ¿Qué clase de nombre es “EL ACORAZADO”? ¡Suena estupido! Rojo se encoje de hombros. Un Comandante Irken aparece en la pantalla principal. Los mas altos alzan la vista ROJO: Comandante, tenemos una misión muy importante para usted COMANDANTE: Si, mis Altos. Obedezco PURPURA: Y por cierto, el nuevo nombre de tu nave es “LA DONA” COMANDANTE: Confundido ¿mi señor? RED: ¡Buena idea! Yo lo escuchaste, el nuevo nombre de tu nave es LA DONA COMANDANTE: Pero-… si, mis Altos ROJO: Bueno, ahora regresando con el plan. Comandante, usted pondrá la flota en posición para bombardear el planeta Tierra ¿Entendido? COMANDANTE: Si mis Altos, EL ACORAZADO-… er, LA DONA fuera La pantalla se vuelve negra. Los mas Altos ríen entre ellos. Cortamos la escena para: Exterior de la Estación Espacial – Continuación Podemos ver la gigantesca estación espacial de Zim, mientras la nave de Skoodge pasa ladeada frente a la cámara Interior de la Estación Espacial de teletransportacion - Continuación Podemos ver los teletransportadores de “El cerdo de la Pizza”. Chipz se materializa en uno de ellos. La nave de Skoodge entra estrellándose contra un muro. Chipz se acerca. La cabina se abre y Skoodge salta de ella SKOODGE: Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo Los dos se alejan corriendo Interior de la Estación especial, Sala de Control – Continuación Skoodge y Chipz entran. Skoodge se precipita sobre la consola de control y comienza a teclear SKOODGE: Estoy planeando sobrecargar el reactor de Iones, pero esta protegido por un campo de fuerza que contendría la explosión. El campo no tiene ningún código de desactivación por lo que tendrás que sobrecargarlo Chipz hace su saludo militar y corre fuera del cuarto Interior de la Habitación del Reactor de Iones – Momentos Después Chipz entra corriendo. Despliega su armamento y comienza a dispararle al reactor. Los lásers y los misiles impactan en un campo de fuerza azul transparente, soportando por unos momentos antes de colapsar, desapareciendo por completo y dejando que los misiles y los lásers impacten contra el reactor. El armamento se retrae dentro de la cabeza de Chipz. Una pantalla aparece. Skoodge aparece en ella CHIPZ: ¡Campo de fuerza neutralizado, amo! SKOODGE: ¡Buen trabajo Chipz! Ahora estoy anulando los protocolos de seguridad, ¡entonces el reactor deberá sobrecargarse! ¡Tenemos que salir de esta estación! Interior de la Casa de Zim – Continuación Zim se encuentra dando los últimos toques a los holo-proyectores COMPUTADORA: Esponjoso esta pasando la orbita de Marte, llegara a la tierra pronto ZIM: ¡Que venga! ¡Yo le destruiré! ¡Se inclinara ante los pies de la perdición del INVASOR ZIM! Exterior. Formación de Combate Irken – Continuación La Armada Irken, las naves más pequeñas están en formación alrededor de “La Dona”. La cámara rota y podemos ver que se acercan a la tierra. La cámara rota aun más y podemos ver que están pasando a Marte y a Esponjoso Interior de LA DONA - Continuación El Comandante entra Irken: Señor, hemos entrado en rango de bombardeo planetario COMANDANTE: Carguen los cañones láser, pero no disparen, aun Interior de la Base de Zim – Continuación Zim sigue trabajando en los holo-proyectores COMPUTADORA: Amo, he detectado una flota Irken fuera de la orbita de la tierra. Están cargando sus armas ZIM: ¡Los más Altos debieron enviarles para defender la Tierra! ¡Que considerados! ¡Pero yo NO necesito ayuda! Para cuando termine estos holo-proyectores, ¡ellos solo podrán hacer la limpieza! COMPUTADORA: En realidad, creo que la flota viene a atacarnos a NOSOTROS Zim parece ignorar lo que dijo la computadora Interior de la Estación Espacial, Sala de Control – Continuación Skoodge sige tecleando en la consola, Chipz observa SKOODGE: ¡Una Armada Irken esta entrando a la orbita de la Tierra! ¡Si no se quitan de allí quedaran vaporizados! CHIPZ: Amo, el reactor entrara en estado critico pronto. ¡Debe evacuar la estación! - Skoodge asiente con la cabeza SKOODGE: Vamos, a las capsulas de escape Interior de LA DONA – Continuación IRKEN: Señor, ¡tenemos que atacar la tierra! COMANDANTE: Dile a la flota que ataquen a Esponjoso IRKEN: Pero señor-… estaríamos desobedeciendo a los mas Altos. ¡No podemos hacer eso! COMANDANTE: ¡Hazlo! Exterior. Flota Irken – Continuacion La flota se vuelve, atacando a Esponjoso, las naves disparan sus cañones láser. Estos impactan contra Esponjoso, pero parecen no surtir efecto. Esponjoso comienza a reír ESPONJOSO: de Amor ¡Me hace cosquillas! Interior de la Sala del Crucero Voot – Continuación Zim esta ocupado acoplando uno de los holoproyectores al frente del Voot. Después de lograrlo salta a la cabina Exterior de la Casa de Zim – Continuación El techo se abre y el Voot sal volando. La cabina se abre y Zim arroja el otro holo-proyector a la mitad del callejón frente a su casa. La cabina se cierra y los impulsores del Voot lo lanzan al espacio Interior de LA DONA – Continuación IRKEN: Nuestras armas no tiene efecto sobre Esponjoso, señor. Los mas Altos aparecen en la pantalla principal COMANDANTE: Mis Altos… ROJO: ¿Qué estas haciendo? PURPURA: ¡¿SI?! COMANDANTE: Estoy atacando a Esponjoso, mis Altos ROJO: ¿En verdad? Bien, podríamos enviarte a las cortes marciales, pero volarte en pedacitos seria mucho mas genial COMANDANTE: ¡¿Que?! Exterior de LA INMENSA El canon princioal comienza a cargar, disparando un potente rayo que pasa frente a la cámara Exterior. Flota Irken – Continuacion LA INMENSA dispara hacia la flota, atravesándola y borrando a las naves mas pequeñas y alcanzando a LA DONA, partiéndola en dos Exterior d la Tierra – Continuación El crucero Voot pasa frente a la cámara a gran velocidad y alejándose. Cortamos la escena para: Exterior del Sol – Continuación El Voot se acerca al Sol, el holo-proyector esta apuntando hacia el Sol Interior del Voot – Continuación Zim oprime un botón y el holo-proyector se active. El Sol ahora se ve igual a la tierra, y la Tierra igual al Sol Esponjoso deja de moverse, se ve confundido ESPONJOSO: ¿Es un sol? ¿Todo este tiempo me dirigía a un sol? Esponjoso mira a su alrededor hasta que encuentra la “Tierra”. El comienza a flotar hacia ella. A medida que se acerca al sol comienza a sudar ESPONJOSO: Vaya que eres un planeta caliente. Estoy sorprendido que no seas un sol o un desierto Esponjoso se acerca y abraza al planeta. Retrocede parcialmente carbonizado mientras grita: ESPONJOSO sin nada de Amor ¡MI CARNE SE ESTA QUEMANDO! Esponjoso agita sus brazos por todas partes gritando de dolor y agonía Acercamiento del Voot – Zim esquiva hábilmente los brazos agitados de Esponjoso… hasta que es golpeado. El Voot gira en espiral fuera de control. Zim grita, mientras el holo-proyector se apaga Exterior, en el callejón frente a la casa de Zim – Continuación Un coche pasa sobre el holo-proyector destrozándolo y dejándolo plano Exterior del Sol - Continuación Esponjoso mira a su alrededor y ve que solo estaba abrazando el sol, el comienza a flotar hacia la verdadera Tierra ESPONJOSO de Amor: Voy a abrazar ese planeta y no podrán detenerme! Exterior de la Estación espacial – Continuación Una capsula de escape es lanzada. Nos adentramos a la capsula Interior de la Capsula de Escape – Continuación Skoodge y Chips estan en los controles SKOODHE: El reactor ahora entrara en punto critico en unos momentos… Exterior de la Tierra – Continuación Esponjoso se prepara para abrazar la tierra, ¡cuando la estación espacial explota! Esponjoso mira hacia la bola de fuego azul que se viene hacia el, contemplándolo y jadeando sin saber que hacer. En unos momentos es consumido por la bola de fuego, gritando con intenso dolor. Cuando la explosión se disipa nada queda de Esponjoso, pareciendo que fue completamente desintegrado por la explosión Exterior, en la Ciudad – Continuación Todos en la superficie quedan chamuscados por la explosión. Cortamos la escena para: Exterior, en el espacio – Continuación La capsula de escape de la nave de Tak flota pasando frente a la pantalla Interior de la capsula de escape de Nave de Tak - Continuación Dib duerme sobre los controles. Algo emite un sonido y el comienza a despertarse. Mira por el cristal de la cabina y sonríe de vista de Dib Un planeta azul verdusco parecido a la tierra fin. el siguiente es: EL RETORNO DE KEEF PATIO DE JUEGOS DE LA ESKUELA – DE DIA Escondido tras un árbol, Dib toma nota mientras mira como juegan los niños. DIB: Sujeto Woozly, posible hombre lobo … Hey !!! DIB es súbitamente salpicado con un liquido azul. Se da la vuelta y ve a ZIM sosteniendo un frasco vacio. ZIM: Hah!!!, prepárate para el finl, Dib !!! Acabas de ser salpicado con mi mas diabólica creación !!! DIB: (Aterrado) Aaargh!!! Esto Quema !!!, me estoy derritiendo !! ZIM: (Confundido) Espera … no te estas derritiendo DIB: (Aliviado) Ah si, si. ¿Entonces que es lo que hace esta cosa? ZIM: (Sonríe maliciosamente) Hace que no te sientas feliz de explotar, MUAHAHAHAHAHA !!! DIB: Pero nunca me sentí tan feliz, teniendo en cuenta que estoy cubierto de goma. ZIM mira el frasco vació y luego a DIB ZIM: Tal vez ganaste la guerra, Dib, pero no has gando la … la cosa que es mas grande que la guerra. Creare mas de esto y te lo tirare cuando estes feliz !!! DIB: Estaré feliz cuando seas destruido !!! ZIM: (Frustrado) Nunca !!!, Nuncaaaaa !!! AAAAGH !!! ZIM tropieza. Dib sonríe, se da la vuelta y se topa con Keef a solo unos centímetros de el. KEEF: Wow, Dib eres tan afortunado de ser amigo de ZIM !!!, yo fui su amigo una vez. Esos fueron los dias mas felices de mi vida !!! DIB: ¿Amigos?, bueno en realidad … KEEF: (Soñando) ¿No es el mejor?!!! DIB: Mira Keef … (parece tener una idea) Sabes que, ZIM es el mejor. Y yo tengo algo que lo hara realmente feliz. ¿Quieres ayudarme? KEEF: ¿Puedo? Si lo hago feliz, puede que incluso Zim me deje juntarme con el sin tener que quitarme mis órganos de nuevo. DIB: Genial !!!, ahora, esto es lo que debes hacer!!!, solo toma este Dispositivo Cerebral y ponlo en la cabeza de ZIM, Fácil !!!. ZIM ama que hagan eso por el. KEEF suelta un agudo chillido de alegría y toma el Dispositivo Cerebral. Corre a espaldas de ZIM y accidentalmente coloca el Dispositivo Cerebral en su trasero. KEEF: Hey amigo, ¿como ha pasado el tiempo eh ? ZIM se quita el dispositivo y mira a KEEF, quien solo sonríe. ZIM ve a DIB escondido en la distancia. Aun escondido, Dib es sorprendido por Keef quien se lanza sobre el mientras ZIM adosa el dispositivo Cerebral a la cabeza DIB, quien corren en circulos gritando. DIB: Argh!!! Mi cerebro … se derrite !!! ZIM rie y se va. KEEF: Mira !!!, el realmente es feliz !!! KEFF arrastra a Dib INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE DIB - MAS TARDE ESE DIA DIB entra con un vendaje en la cabeza. Para cuando ve a GAZ, Membrana y Keef mirando TV. Solo Keef nota la llega de DIB. KEEF: (Dirigiéndose a Gaz) Mira !!!, alli esta mi amigo DIB !!! GAZ gruñe. DIB empuja a Keef a un costado. DIB: KEEF?! Um ... no creo que nuestra amistad funcione, mejor ve a casa. KEEF: Oh, muy bien DIB. Lo entiendo DIB suspira de alivio y se dirige a su habitación. INTERIOR DE LA HABITACION DE DIB: DIB enciende la luz y se asusta al ver a Keef sentado en una nueva segunda cama al lado de la suya. La habitación de DIB ha sido transformada en un lugar alegre y feliz. Keef se sienta en su cama y lee unos comics. DIB luce furioso KEEF: Bienvenido a tu nueva habitación DIB !!!, todas esas cosas lúgubres y oscuras te ponían muy triste. DIB: Que demo...!!! Keef que has hecho ??!!! KEEF: Aww ... Alguien que yo conosco esta moleeeestoooo!!!. Ve a descansar DIB, asi podremos jugar con ZIM mañana. DIB: ZIM y yo no somos amigos Keef !!! No seria su amigo ni aunque fuera la ultima persona de la Tierra. El nisiquiera es humano !!!! DIG lanza a Keef por la ventana y arranca violentamente todos los posters alegres que Keef puso en la pared. EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE DIB KEEF: (Shokeado) Weeeee! ¿ZIM y DIB no son amigos?, los volvere amigos y seran muy felices. Me querran mas !!! EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - DE NOCHE GIR esta sentado en el patio, comiendo patas de pescado. KEEF camina por la calle y ve a GIR. KEEF: Hey, GIR! Los ojos de GIR se iluminan al ver a KEEF, soltando un alarido de felicidad. KEEF: Yo tambien te extrañe mucho!!!, te necesito para algo muy importante GIR. Tienes que decirle a ZIM que invite a DIB a cenar. GIR sostiene su cabeza con las manos y suelta un alarmante grito de desperacion. KEEF: Pero GIR, eso haria muy feliz a ZIM, y tu quieras que ZIM sea feliz ¿no? GIR reboza de alegria y grita como nunca. Le da a KEEF unos golpes de loco y corre hacia su casa. INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM, SALA DE ESTAR - ESA NOCHE ZIM: (dirijiendose a GIR) Invitar a nuestro peor enemigo a la base?!!! Invitarlo para almorzar???!!! GIR: Pero el es muy agradable. Solo debes darle una oportunidad, y abrir su cabeza para dormir en una pequeña cama calentita. ZIM: Que???!!!. Mira, NO. Invitar a DIB aqui es ... es una locura, incluso para ti. GIR se encoje de hombros y se va caminando. ZIM lo mira sospechosamente. Mientras tanto KEEF mira por la ventana de ZIM, parece aver escuchando toda la conversacion que tubo con GIR. KEEF: (piensa) Hmm ... Tendre que pensar en algo mas. SERIE DE ESCENAS SE SUCEDEN EN FORMA DE MONTAJE PRIMERA ESCENA: EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM KEEF sostiene unos cuantos globos y toca el timbre de ZIM. ZIM habre la puerta y ve a KEEF con los globos y una esquela que dise "De DIB para ZIM", ZIM toma una Bomba de Vacio y succiona todo el aire de los globos, usandolo para volar a KEEF. SEGUNDA ESCENA: BAÑO DE LA CASA DE DIB DIB se levanta y se dirije al baño, toma su cepillo de dientes y ve a ZIM en el espejo del baño, se asusta y cae dentro del inodoro. Gira su cabeza y nota que no era ZIM, sino una imagen de carton con una inscripcion que dise "Estoy seguro que esto te gustara", DIB deja la figura de carton y mira por la ventana del baño como KEEF corre entre los arbustos escondiendose y riendo felizmente. TERCERA ESCENA: PASILLOS DE LA ESKUELA ZIM y DIB se miran furiosos mientras caminan en direcciones opuestas. Repentinamente y sin explicacion chocan el uno con el otro, quedando pegados. Los demas niños comienzan a reirse de ellos, mientras KEEF camina hacia alli y sonrrie. DIB y ZIM miran dentro de sus mochilas y encuentran cientos de imanes, se miran confundidos y van tras KEEF. DEL MONTAJE TECHO DE LA CASA DE DIB - DE NOCHE DIB mira a travez de un telescopio. Ve un hermoso y calmado planeta distante,baja un poco el telescopio y ve a KEEF acercándose a la casa de DIB (acompañado por una musica aterradora). DIB entra en panico y toma su laptop. DIB: (Hablando con sigo mismo) Oh no Keef, nunca te asercaras a mi casa. El sistema de seguridad esta activado y ... DIB gira lentamente y ve a Keef sosteniendo un megaphono (aun asi sigue gritando como si no lo tubiera) DIB: Ahhhh!!! KEEF: Hola amigo !!! Tengo nuevas noticas para ti DIB ... (baja la voz) noticias secretas. DIB: ¿Saben tus padres que estas aqui? KEEF. Si, no importa, mis noticias son sobre ZIM. DIB: Si, el es un muchacho exelente lo se. KEEF: Es cierto pero, la noticia es que el esta listo para hablar contigo. Quiere admitir que es fantasma o lo que sea. DIB: Si claro ... ¿Enserio? KEEF: Si seguro que lo hara. El realmente desea contarte la verdad pero ... ¿realmente deseas escucharla? DIB: Si. si lo deseo. KEEF: Bien, ZIM te vera mañana a las 7:00 en McMeaties DIB: ¿El McMeaties de Maple? KEEF: No DIB: ¿El que esta en Haverford? KEEF: Uh-uh DIB: ¿El que esta en Greenbush? KEEF: NO. (rie) Esto es divertido !!! DIB: No!!!, no lo es KEEF, no tiene nada de divertido !!!. Cual McMeaties???!!! KEEF: El otro que hay en Maple. DIB: Bien. DIB se da la vuelta y toma su laptop, presiona unos botones y una gigantesca pinza mecanica atrapa a KEEF lanzandolo fuera de la ciudad. KEEF: (mientras vuela) Nos vemos amigo!!! DIB usa su laptop para marcar un numero. INTERIOR DEL MCMEATYS - LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE DIB entra y ve a ZIM algo molesto sentado en una mesa. DIB camina hacia el. GIR esta sentando en el hombro de ZIM comiendo comida desde su cabeza. DIB se sienta, ambos rivales estan sentados frente a frente, todo se vuelve oscuro a su alrededor. Solo se puede escuchar el sonido de GIR masticando. ZIM: Asi que, aqui estamos. DIB: See. Keef dijo que querias contarme algo. ZIM: Si, asi es. DIB: Cielos Keef es simplemente genial !!! ZIM: Siii, vaya que sii ... Entonces, si soy un extraterrestre DIB. DIB: Hmm ... Si lo sabia. Bueno, gracias por contarmelo. Ahora podremos ser amigos para siempre. DIB y ZIM estrechan sus manos. KEEF: Lo logre !!!, ahora son amigos !!! YAY!!! DIB: Eso es cierto ZIM: Claro que lo somos KEEF: Lo sabia!!! Ahora podremos ser los mejores amigos, pasar tiempo juntos, e incluso rentar un apartamento en la ciudad, tener un auto de 3 ruedas y comprar pijamas con piesitos y ... DIB: (Repentinamente Frenetico) Oh no!!! Pijamas con piesitos !!! ZIM! El plan ahora !!! ZIM le arroja a Keef un contenedor con Goma de la felicidad (la misma que uso en DIB al principio del capitulo). ZIM: AHAAA!!!! ZIM salpica a KEEF con el liquido azul. No pasa nada. KEEF: ... y bueno correr hasta marearnos, arreglar maquinas fotocopiadoras, ahh y tambien podriamos (el dialogo se extiende). DIB: (Irritado) Parece que no funciono ZIM: (Igualmene Irritado) Aun no debe estar lo suficientemente feliz. Debemos hacerlo mas feliz. DIB: (Enojado) Te refieres a ... ? ZIM: (Mucho mas enojado y lleno de odio) Siii ... ZIM se para lentamente y DIB comienza a jugar el juego de las manos y van repitiendo distintas rimas, la escena es patetica. KEEF: Oh Wow!!! Miren eso !!! Son aun mejores amigos de lo que pense !!! Wow !!! DIB: (frustrado) Aun no estalla!!! ZIM: Bien tendremos que hacer mas. ZIM y DIB se toman de las manos y hacen una ronda al rededor de KEEF. DIB: ZIM, eres el mejor amigo que podria tener, con tu inteligencia ... armas y tu inconfundible sentido de la ... maldad. ZIM: Gracias amigo DIB. Eres una pila de amistad e increible ejemplo de niño humano. KEEF sonrrie cada vez mas y empieza a sacudirse. ZIM y DIB giran mas rapido y parecen cada vez mas alegres, mientras KEEF continua sacudiendose. Finalmente ZIM y DIB se abrasan. KEEF estalla como un globo, todo el restaurante se conmosiona, aunque despues de tanto ruido, KEEF parece vivo. KEEF: Todos tranquilos, estoy bien. KEEF se va. ZIM y DIB siguen abrasados, esperan a que KEEF se aleje y se sueltan totalmente asqueados. ZIM: Bueno ... Creo que no lo veremos por al menos un par de semanas. ZIM y DIB salen del restaurante. GIR sigue en la cabeza de ZIM. EXTERIOR DE MCMEATYS: DIB: Hey, admitist que eres un extraterrestre!! DIB saca un pequeña minicamara. DIB: (Repentinamente malvado) Lo grabe todo !!! ZIM: AGH!!! Tambien en el abrazo ???!!! DIB: Hug? Hug? Ahhhh!!!! DIB mira la camara horrorizado. Lanza la camara al suelo y la empiesa a golpear salvajemente. ZIM aprovecha la oportunidad para patear a DIB en el trasero. ZIM corre y DIB lo persigue furioso. FIN EL ULTIMO ES: LOS ROBOPADRES SE VUELVEN SALVAJES: NTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - SALA DE ESTAR: (La camara enfoca la puerta de un closet. La voz de ZIM se escucha muy despacio desde lo profundo de la base,no se puede entender lo que dice. LA camara continua acercándose al clostet.) INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - CLOSET DE LOS ROBOPADRES: (El interior del closet permanece inquietantemente iluminado, la camara apunta hacia el suelo dejando ver la fuente de la luz. Se trata de una especie de escotilla con la inscripcion "Tunel de los Robopadres, No entrar". Se escuchan voces desde adentro ...) ZIM: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques cosas que parescan explosivas ??!!!. GIR, me estas ecuchando ?!!! GIR rie. La camara va acercándose a la escotilla y entra alli, mostrando la siguiente escena.. INTERIOR DE LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL DE LA PUERTA: (ZIM y GIR se desplazan a trabes del gran complejo informatico en unos extraños deslizadores. Paran frente a la Celda de Energia que se encuentra dañada, detras de ellos se encuentran los robopadres colgados en la pared, aparentemente en algun estado de suspension) ZIM: Que bien. Tu ries GIR mientras yo arreglo tus errores. Se supone que debes ser mi asistente !!! Me sorprende que hayas destruido esto tu solo. Ahora bien, podras aprender una cosa a dos viendome reparar esto. (La celda de energia desata millones de ZIGAHERCIOS de energia IRKEN alcanzando a ZIM y a GIR (quienes caen del deslizador). Poderosos arcos de energia estremecen los alrrededores, los ojos de los Robopadres se encienden.) ZIM: (muy débil) Mi trabajo ya esta hecho. GIR, llevame al laboratorio. Siento un horrible dolor. GIR: (Mas feliz que nunca) Hee hee hee. Dolor !!! (Ambos se van y se pierden en la oscuridad del lugar. Acto seguido la Robomadre despierta, aun conserva ese brillo sobrenatural en los ojos) ROBO MADRE: Oiste eso cariño ?? ROBO PADRE: Ese niño !!!. Que le diremos ??!!! INTERIOR DE COCINA DE ZIM - MAS TARDE ESE DIA. (La puerta del refrigerador se habre, ZIM y GIR salen de su interior en lo que parece un elevador. Sus cabezas estan llendas de comida y jugos. ZIM aun cojea, esta herido.) ZIM: (Bañado en comida y jugos) Hmm. Parece que el resto de la casa tambien fue dañada. GIR ... (Los Robopadres se paran en la puerta de la cocina) ROBO MADRE: Hijo ? Por que encerraste a tus padres en ese horrible y oscuro lugar ? ZIM: Padres ??!! Ustedes son Robots !!!. Y que estan haciendo aqui afuera ? Vuelvan a su closet. (ROBO MADRE comienza a llorar) ROBO PADRE: (Enojado) No llames "Robot" a tu madre !!! ZIM: Que les pasa a ustedes ??!!! Acaso perdieron sus ... eh ... la celda de poder. Eso le ha hecho algo al chip de sus cerebros no es asi ?. Esta actuando como grotescos padres humanos veradad ?. SOY UN GENIO !!! ROBO PADRE: Asi que sacas buenas calificaciones hijo. ZIM: Bueno, bueno, no necesito que monten un show para ZIM. Guardenlo para cuando haya humanos cerca. Ahora lárguense, !!! Estoy muy ocupado !!!. ROBO MADRE: No le hables asi a tu padre !!! Creo que un pequeño niño verde se ira a domir sin cenar esta noche !!! ZIM: Dormir ? Los IRKEN no dormimos. Solo pensar en ello me da asco !!! Parece que ustedes chicos necesitan ser reprogamados. Computadora !!! Solicito interfaz de programacion. (Un objeto similar a una maraca flota dentro de la habitacion. Hace raros sonidos y brilla en la parte superior. La ROBO MADRE toma el objeto y lo sostiene muy alto donde ZIM no lo puede alcanzar. Seguidamente mira a ZIM y le lanza un raro lazer de energia desde sus ojos.) ZIM: Heyy!!! Deja eso !!!! Devuelveme Eso !!! ROBO MADRE: No hasta que laves los platos. ROBO PADRE: Siii. Obedece a tu madre. (ZIM mira sobre el lavaplatos. Hay una pila de platos sucios donde antes no habia nada. GIR sube a la pila con un plato de spaghetti y tira la comida al suelo para poder apilar ese plato). GIR: Eso esta bieeeeeeen Spaghetti !!!! ZIM: ZIM no lavara platos !!! Estan ustedes locos ???!!! ROBO PADRE: Estas desafiando a tu madre ???!!! ZIM: (muy enojado) Estas desafiando a ZIM ???!!!! (Los ROBO PADRES se acorralan a ZIM de forma amenazante, quien retrocede y se esconde en el baño.) INTERIOR DEL BAÑO: ZIM: Um ... bueno ... (Sube al inodoro) ROBO MADRE: No, no. NO habrá baño hasta que te disculpes !!! ZIM: Estare en mi habitacion. Alli hay abajo hay cosas para ... arreglarlos. INTERIOR DE LA COCINA: (ROBO PADRE llora mientras tira un plato de spaghetti viejo en su cabeza) ROBO PADRE: El no nos ama !!!! Trabajamos todo el dia para darle un baño donde jugar y el quiere arreglarnos !!!! Encontrare un hijo que nos ame !!! (ROBO PADRE sale de la habitacion) ROBO MADRE: (Dirijiendose a ZIM) Hiciste que tu papi se ponga triste !!!! Deberias sentirte tan avergonzado !!! Ahora, ve a tu habitacion !!! INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - SALA DE ESTAR: (GIR esta sentado en el suelo mirando TV con su trage de perro. ZIM esta sentado en una caja de carton en el medio de la sala, un lado de la caja tiene escrito la palabra "Cuarto de ZIM". ROBOMADRE esta sentada en el sillon con un dispositivo lazer en la mano. Ella controla a ZIM cuidadosamente. ZIM pone delicadamente un paso fuera de la caja. ROBOMADRE le dispara un potente rayo lazar con el dispositivo antes mencionado. ZIM grita de dolor.) ROBO MADRE: Te quedaras en tu habitacion hasta que tu padre regrese. ZIM: El no es mi padre !!! (ROBO MADRE le dispara de nuevo) AGH!!! Deja eso !!! (La puerta de entrada se abre y ROBO PADRE entra con un salvaje monstruo mitad mono mitad tejo del tamaño de una silla. ROBO PADRE tiene las ropas desgarradas por la criatura. ZIM mira aterrorizado. ROBO PADRE: Mira lo que traje cariño !!! Nuestro nuevo Hijo. (ROBO PADRE libera al monstruo en la caza e inmediatamente corre a la cocina destrozando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Inmediatamente se vuelve hacia GIR y despues de moderlo salvajemente lo lanza hacia la puerta, GIR rie y vuelve por mas) ZIM: GIR !!! No mas destruccion !!! Obedece a tu amo !!! Obedece a ZIM !!! (GIR deja de correr. Mira a ZIM desde la cocina y se vuelve hacia el. Parece ansioso por regresar a la destruccion). ROBO MADRE: (Dirijiendose a GIR) Ve amigo, ve pequeño perro enfermo. Ve y juega con tu nuevo amo. Ve y juega con ... Espera, ¿como vamos a llamarlo? ROBO PADRE: Llamemoslo ZIM !!! (GIR mira una vez mas a ZIM con una cara de perro robot triste. Las ganas de destruccion son demasiado fuertes para GIR quien cede y vuelve a la destruccion. Los ROBO PADRES se abrasan y se ven felices.) ROBO MADRE: Aww cariño, ZIM parece el niño que nunca tubimos. ZIM: Yo soy ZIM !!!! Saquen esa cosa de mi casa !!! ROBO PADRE: Tu eres el viejo ZIM. Nosotros amamos al nuevo ZIM ahora. ZIM: Pero es un sucio y enfermo monstruo que destruye todo a su paso !!! ROBO MADRE: Nuestro hijo no es sucio !!! EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM: La puerta se abre y ZIM es lanzado al patio delantero. Pueden oirse gruñidos y cosas rompiendose desde el interior de la casa. La puerta se cierra subitamente y ZIM comienza a golpearla, esta se abre y un rayo probiniente de las maracas lo embiste . ZIM, algo aturdido, camina hacia la ventana de la cocina y mira. El mono/tejon destruye todo a su alrededor con una furia aterradora, GIR corre atras de el. GIR: MWHEEEEEEEEEHEEEE!!! YAAAY!!! (GIR y el monstruo saltan sobre ROBO PADRE, ROBO MADRE se conmueve, como si esa fuera la escena mas tierna del mundo) ZIM: Demonios !!!! (ZIM escucha lo que dice a travez de la ventana) ROBO PADRE: Hey miren, nuestro pequeño ZIM esta en la tele !!! (señala el televisor, hablan sobre el monstruo tejon. GIR le sube el volumen) ANUNCIO DE TV: ... Hoy fue robado el unico ejemplar de mono/tejon del zoologico de la ciudad. Su nombre es Dinky, y es parte del programa "dejen que los niños creen los animales que ellos quieren ver" . Se estan llevando a cabo esfuerzos mundiales para encontrar al ladron, ademas se ofrece una importante recompensa a cambio del paradero de Dinky .... es un mundo enfermo. ZIM: (se aparta de la ventana, parece asustado. Repentinamente se pone serio y mira su casa) ZIM: Debo encontrar una entrada trasera. Mi mission debe continuar !!! Nadie podra detenerme !!! Nunca me rendire !!!! Tu nunca podras jugar con el Invasor ZIM!!! INTERIOR DE UN VAGON - UNA HORA MAS TARDE: (ZIM vive dentro de un vagon con un vago, lleva una sucia y tupida barba. Solo lleva alli una hora, pero parece que pasaron años. Se ve sucio y andrajoso, el vago cocina una salchica en el fuego) ZIM: Y asi es como termine viviendo en un vago con tigo, sucio y andrajoso vagabundo. (Hay un largo momento de silencio, el vago mira a ZIM. ZIM mira hacia el horizonte, puede ver la antena de Satelite de su casa a lo lejos, parece tan triste) VAGABUNDO: (Sin prestarle mucha atencion a ZIM) Si a mi me gustan las salchichas. No puedo creer que es lo unico que he estado comiendo en estos 20 años. (Una especie de camioneta recorre las cercanias, lleva un altavoz) Altavoz de la Camioneta: La ciudad necesita a Dinky. Por favor, no priven a los niños de su Dinky. Si usted lo robo, regreselo inmediatamente. Los niños estan tristes. ZIM: Mi unica esperanza es que ese monstruo todabia no haya destruido toda mi casa. O que por lo menos la celda de poder este a salvo. Vagabundo: Se a que te refieres ... ZIM: Eh? (Mientras el vago habla mastica una salchicha. Eventualmente la salchicha se resvala de su boca y para en su barba. El nisiquiera se da cuenta) Vagabundo: Cuando era pequeño mis robo padres tambien me reemplazaron por un hibrido mono/tejon y me hecharon de la casa. Jure que volveria, al igual que tu. Pero nunca lo logre, y he sido un vagabundo desde entonces. ZIM: NO! no puedo convertirme en vagabundo !!! Debo conquistar la tierra en nombre del Imperio Irken !!! Vagabundo: Si, tambien me encomendaron la mission de destruir la vida en la Tierra. Pero debes preguntarte que es lo que realmente importa. ZIM: Uh - huh. Si pudiera asercarme a lo suficiente a los robopadres, podria abrazarlos y resetear su programacion, asi pondria fin al dominio de Dinky sobre mi casa. Pero antes de asercarme, tendria que disfrasarme de Dinky. Pero no tengo acceso a mi maquina de disfraces. Vagabundo: Cuando eso me paso, yo le pregunte a un vagabundo si podia usar su barba como un tierno disfraz. ZIM: Si! Eso podria funcionar! Vago Andrajoso ? Puedo usar tu barba como tierno disfraz? Vagabundo: Eso nunca funcionaria. ZIM: Pero fue tu idea ! Vagabundo: Muy bien, toma. EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - MAS TARDE ESE DIA: (ZIM se mueve con sigilo. Vistiendo un saco de asqueroso de barba de vago, aun asi, se ve algo parecido a Dinky. El patio esta repleto de gnomos de jardin destrosados y plantas de jardin rotas. ZIM se acerca a un oscuro y profundo hoyo en hay en medio de su patio, desde alli pueden oires gruñidos y ruidos extraños. ZIM: Hey, Dinky ... (Dinky levanta la mirada, parece estar masticando una especie de cable subterraneo.) ZIM: Creo que hay muchas cosas para destruir en la casa de al lado. Solo mira ese monton de ... cosas no rotas. Siii ... MMmHmmm. Un trabajo para Dinky. (Dinky mira el patio de la casa de al lado. Reflexiona sobre la propuesta de ZIM por un momento y entonces salta desde el hoyo a la ventana abierta de los vecinos.) Voz del Vecino: Que demo...? Es como un tejon ... pero se parece mas a un mono !!! AGHHGHHHHHHHH!!!! ZIM: Eso fue ... mas fácil de lo que pensaba. (ZIM mete un pie sobre su casa y repentinamente Dinky aparece en la escena embistiendo a ZIM. Dinky se ve furioso) Escena se corta y se avanza a la siguiente INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM: (ZIM abre la puerta de su casa y entra victorioso. A tras de el se ve a un Dinky derrotado. ZIM esta hecho un desastre, tanto que ahora se parece mas a Dinky. El interior de la casa se ve totalmente destrozado. Los Robopadres están sentados sobre una pila de cosas rotas mirando "videos familiares" en una maltrecha televisión. Estos videos no son mas que grabaciones caseras de Dinky rompiendo cosas.) ROBO PADRE: Awww, recuerdas cuando el nuevo ZIM comió a trabes de su primer muro ? ROBO MADRE: Siii. Será tan triste cuando crezcan. ROBO PADRE: (Ve a ZIM) Hey hijo, ven aqui. (ZIM improvisa gruñidos, su imitación de Dinky es muy mala) ROBO MADRE: Algo anda mal hijo ? Te ves extraño. ZIM: Huq ... RrrRRrrrGH !!!! ROBO MADRE: Esta tratando de hablar !!! Creo que quiere un abraso !!! (ROBO MADRE abre sus brazos y ZIM comienza a mover cosas en su espalda) GIR: Apesta a salchichas !!! Lo olfatee. Siii. Salchichas. (ZIM mira a GIR de mala forma) ROBO PADRE: Nuestro pequeño perro lunático tiene razon, cariño. El huele a salchichas. Y no se esta comiendo ningun adorno. Solo esta parado aqui. No hay abrasos hasta que destruyas un poco el lugar. ROBO MADRE: Heeey ... tienes razon. El esta raro ... (ZIM entra en pánico, entonces gruñe y comienza a destrozar todo, arrojando basura y masticando cosas) ROBO MADRE: Awwww ... ese es nuestro muchacho. (ZIM se da vuelta y abre sus brazos en lo que parece un gesto de "dame un abraso". ROBOPADRE tira de un rotoso pedazo de basura) ROBO PADRE: Mira lo que encontramos hijo !!! Es uno de esos peligrosas celdas de poder !!! Vamos, mastícala !!! Te encantan estas !!! (A juzgar por la mirada de ZIM esta claro que no quiere destruir nada) ROBO PADRE: Vamos, vamos !!! No parece que quieras moder y explotar cosas. ROBO MADRE: Quizás este no es nuestro hijo ... GIR: Salchichas... (lo dice como si fuera algo sospechoso) (ROBO MADRE saca las maracas de programacion, las cuales echan chispas, ZIM se lanza junto a una pila de basura. GIR tambien salta y trata de ayudarlo. Ambos se encuentran rodeados de una extraña energia) ROBO PADRE: Momentos como este ameritan un abraso !!! (Un humeante ZIM se lanza a los brasos de ROBO PADRE, entonces mira a ROBO MADRE) ZIM: Vamos mama !!! Dame un abrazo !!! ROBO MADRE: Lo hizo !!! El hablo !!! ZIM: Claro que lo hice. Ahora abrásame robot loco !!! (Dice en forma fria y descorazonada) (ROBO MADRE abraza a ZIM y este le quita las maracas) ZIM: HAH !!!! (ZIM le dispara un rayo de energia a ambos desactivándolos inmediatamente. ZIM toca algunos botones de las maracas y vuelve a dispararles, esta vez ellos se reactivan) ROBO PADRE: Bienvenido a casa hijo ! (Los Robopadres regresan a sus posiciones normales, ZIM sonrrie) ZIM: Ahh ... Todo vuelve a la normalidad. (Repentinamente, dos miembros del grupo de busqueda de Dinky derriban la puerta principal) MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO DE BUSQUEDA DE DINKY: Es Dinky !!! Atraprenlo!!! Vamos nena !!! ZIM: Esperen !!! Yo no soy ... (ZIM es atrapado con una red y sacado de la habitación) EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM: (Mientras el pobre ZIM es llevado en en una camioneta, podemos ver al vagabundo que lo ayudo contando una importante cantidad de dinero que consiguio como recompensa) FIN UN NUEVO GUION:SIMON DICE CONDENACION:? INTERIOR DE LA ESKUELA - DE DIA: La Señorita Bitters le lee a los alumnos, los cuales estan muy aburridos. MS. BITTERS: Y el fuego consumio toda la ciudad, todo por culpa de esa vaca despreocupada. El señor Elliot entra al salon de clases. La señorita Bitters lo mira enfadada y emite un sonido de cascabel. MR. ELLIOT: Hola señorita Bitters. Siento interrumpirla pero estoy aqui para hablarle a los niños. MS. BITTERS: Hágalo rapido!!!, solo tiene un minuto. (La señorita Bitters saca un cronometro electronico que marca 60 segundos.) MR. ELLIOT: Genial!!! Hola chicos. Soy el Señor Elliot y estoy aqui para hablarles acerca del programa "Se un buen vecino" (los alumnos lo miran friamente si denotar emoción alguna). No me ire de aqui hasta conseguir un voluntario. (EL relojo marca 20 segundos) MR. ELLIOT: Vamos niños, sera divertido. Cierto ZIM? (La Camara gira y muestra a ZIM sentando en su escritorio con un ridiculo traje de abeja, parece prestar atencion.) DIB: Esperen, que puede saber ZIM? MR. ELLIOT: Bueno, el ya se unio al programa hace varias semanas !!!. No es verdad ZIM? (ZIM responde con humillación) ZIM: Bueno, simplemente amo ver las asquerosas sonrrizas humanas en las caras de esos huefanos.? DIB: Uhh!!!??? (El cronometro de aproxima peligrosamente a Cero. Una sombra sale del suelo y envuelve al señor Elliot.) DIB: Señor Elliot, quiero se voluntario. Alguien tiene qeu vigilar a ZIM. MR. ELLIOT: Muchisimas Gracias chicos!!! (El señor Elliot logra escapar antes de que el cronometro llegue a cero, dejando el salon.) INTERIOR DEL ORFANATO - DE DIA: El Señor Elliot y DIB con su traje de abeja recorren un orfanato casi en ruinas. MR. ELLIOT: Gracias por prestarte como voluntario DIB. Es bueno ver que los alumnos se interesan en los problemas de otros. DIB: (sin prestarle demasiada atencion a Elliot) Es lo que siempre digo. Donde esta ZIM? MR. ELLIOT: Quieres encontrar a tu pequeño amigo eh ?. Bueno, debe andar por aqui cerca. SALA DE JUEGOS DEL ORFANATO: (El señor Elliot lleva a DIB con ZIM. ZIM, con su trage de abeja juega con un niño sin nariz de 4 años. ZIM no se da cuenta que Elliot y DIB lo miran, asi que grita de sufrimiento.) MR. ELLIOT: Oh, los niños lo aman !!! DIB: (vigilando a ZIM) No te saldras con la tuya ZIM. ZIM: Tonto y paranoico DIB. Estoy aqui por los niños. La risas de estas masas de excremento es lo unico que busca ZIM. MR. ELLIOT: Buen trabajo ZIM. Sigue asi ... (se dirije a DIB), muy bien DIB, vamonos ya. DIB: Pero, ZIM ... MR. ELLIOT: No te preocupes, podran jugar luego. MR. ELLIOT lleva a DIB a otra habitacion. DIB protesta. DIB: Te estare observando ZIM !!! ZIM: Observa todo lo que quieras DIB, pero ... NIÑO: (se dirije a ZIM) ¿TU eres ZIM? ZIM: (Horrorizado) Aaagh! MOCOS!!! ... Es decir, si soy yo. (MR. ELLIOT y DIB dejan la habitacion. ZIM comienza a dejar lentamente su fachada de "buena voluntad" y comienza a conspirar.) ZIM: Todo va de acuerdo al plan ... (ZIM suelta un risa malvada. Su risa es interrumpida por un niño, ZIM comienza a toser.) ZIM: Ack!!! Salgan de aqui!!! (los niños no le hacen caso) Siganme!!! soy su gefe ahora!!! (los niños siguen sin responder) Porque no escuchan a ZIM !!! NIÑO: Es que no dijiste "Simon Dise" ZIM: Quien es Simon y que derecho tiene??!!!? Explíquenselo a ZIM !!! NIÑO: Muy bien, mira. Simon dice, bájense de ZIm. (Los niños que estaban trepados alrededor del cuerpo de ZIM se bajan de el. ZIM observa atónito y sonríe maliciosamente.) ZIM: Creo que tengo un plan aun mejor ... SOTANO DEL ORFANATO: (MR. ELLIOT lleva a DIB hasta el sotano.) MR. ELLIOT: Este traje de abeja esta equipado con todo lo que necesitaras para ayudar a los huérfanos. Una antena navigacional, vision nocturna, sprays de gas pimienta. DIB: Y que hay con las alas? MR. ELLIOT: Bien supongo que puedes sacudirlas, pero en realidad son solo decorativas. Un trage de abeja volador seria una locura !!! DIB parece confundido, MR. ELLIOT lleva a DIB a una gigantesca habitacion. En el centro de la misma se encuentra el Cambiador de Bebes Atomico, una ruidosa y gigantesca maquina destinada a cambiar pañales. MR. ELLIOT: Este es el Cambiador Atomico de Bebes. La parte mas importante del Orfanato. (MR. ELLIOT continua hablando mientras la camara se acerca a un pequeño bebe que llora, el mismo entra en la maquina, y algunos segundo despues sale limpio y sonriente) MR. ELLIOT: Los bebes de hoy necesitan un cambio de pañales a la altura de los tiempos que corren, y esta maquina si que lo hace. Tu trabajo es quedarte aqui abajo controlando la temperatura del nucleo. DIB: (apuntando hacia arriba) Pero ZIM esta alla arriba. MR. ELLIOT: Entiendo que quieras jugar con tu amigo, pero es mas importante que te quedes aqui ... (DIB parece alejarse de la realidad, comienza a soñar. DIB ve como la cabeza de MR. ELLIOT se transforma en la ZIM) ZIM: Hey DIB, espero que te diviertas con tu patetico trabajito mientras yo acabo con la vida tal y como la conoces !!! DIB: No te saldras con la tuya ZIM !!! (DIB despierta de su pequeña pesadilla) MR. ELLIOT: DIB, me estas escuchando? DIB: Um ... si. MR. ELLIOT: Bien. Porque si no revisas el núcleo del la maquina causaras un desastroso Holocausto Nuclear. Diviértete. (MR. ELLIOT se va. DIB se sienta y controla el Cambiador Atomico de Bebes durante unos minutos. Es realmente aburrido) DIB: Olvida esto. (DIB sube las escaleras) INTERIOR DEL ORFANTO: (DIB se escurre a trabes del orfanato misteriosamente vacio.) DIB: Donde estan todos? CUARTO DE JUEGOS EL ORFANTO: (ZIM lidera un grupo de huerfanos zombie.) ZIM: Simon dise, rueden en el suelo!!! (Los huerfaos ruedan en el suelo) DIB: Que estas tramando ZIM? ZIM: Hola DIB. Llegas justo a tiempo para prescenciar mi ultimo y mas malvado plan.? Huerfanos, Simon dise, hagan como alces !!! (Los niños parecen confundidos y despues de unos minutos emiten unas mediocres imitaciones de alce. DIB rie.) DIB: Estas planeando usar "Simon Dise" para conquistar el mundo? ZIM: Si. Mm-hm. Ingenioso, no te parece?. Ahora, presencia mi victoria!!! Huerfanos, conquisten el mundo en nombre de ZIM !!! (Los huerfanos no hacen nada) Ah si lo siento ... Simon Dise, conquisten el mundo en nombre de ZIM !!! (Los niños corren como zombies locos, golpeando a DIB en el proceso y tomando la ciudad en un frenezi de muerte) DIB: WHOAH!!! Espera un segundo!!! DIB corre hacia la salida, escapando de los huerfanos.? EXTERIOR DEL ORFANATO: (DIB logra escapar al mismo tiempo que ve a los ultimos orfanatos salir para aterrorizar el mundo. ZIM admira su maldad desde la puerta) ZIM: Siii ... siiii ... muy bien (ZIM se felicita asi mismo) y pensar que este es un plan B. DIB: Y cual era el plan A? ZIM: Ah, nada. Pero te aseguro que hubiera sido igualmente brillate. No tanto como este pero, aun asi brillante. ZIM disfruta ver a DIB horrizado por el destrozo que lo causan los huerfanos. Rompiendo autos con gente adentro, desobedeciendo carteles de "no pise el cesped", montando sobre las mascotas de la gente. ZIM nota el panico de DIB. ZIM: Nunca podras detenerlos DIB !!! (Un huerfano que andaba cerca rompe una caja electrica y deja los cables a la interperie, DIB ve los cables y trata de evitarlos) DIB: Todabia no me rindo ZIM !!! (DIB activa el batido de sus alas de abeja, ZIM rie) DIB: Solo necesito un poco de energia!!! (DIB tira de uno de los cables de poder que rompio el niño y lo conecta a su traje de abeja. El traje empieza a elevarse lentamente. DIB sonrrie) DIB: HAH!!! Quien rie ahora ZIM ???!!! (La sonrrisa de DIB se convierte en un grito de terror cuando pierde el control del trage y este sale volando como un cohete fuera de control.) DIB: GEEAAAAAGH!!!! OH NO!!! OH NO!!!! EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDAD: (DIB toma el control del traje de abeja y vuela hacia unos huerfanos que aterrorizan a unos jugadores durante un partido de football) DIB: Simon dise, no vuelvan a escuchar a ZIM !!! (Los niños paran de molestar a los jugadores y regresan al orfanato. DIB vuela lejos, los jugadores lo observan) JUGADOR DE FOOTBALL: Gracias loco niño abeja !!! INICIA UN PEQUEÑO MONTAGE CON MUSICA DE FONDO (DIB vuela como loco chocando contra muros y y tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el control. A cada niño que ve le dice: Simon dice no vuelvan a escuchar a ZIM. DIB vuela hacia un grupo de niños que destrozaban una pila de basura, el les dice que paren y ellos paran. DIB se dirije hacia un grupo de huerfanos que destrozan unos gnomos de jardín. DIB nuevamente les dice que paren y los mismo obedecen. DIB sobrevuela un extraño gimnacion tematico ambientado en King Kong. Dentro habia unos huerfanos destruyendo todo. Por tercera vez DIB les dise que paren y los niños le hacen caso. DEL MONTAGE DIB: Alli, ese es el ultimo. (ZIM se ve molesto, pero no tanto como uno esperaria.) ZIM: Buen trabajo DIB. Supongo que me has derrotado. DIB: Jamas usaras huerfanos para conquistar huerfanos, no mientras yo este cerca. ZIM: Hey, que puedo decir? (Repentinamente la Tierra se sacude violentamente) DIB: Oh no ... el Cambiador Atomico !!! ZIM: HAH!! Sii. Caiste en mi trampa DIB. Mi plan fue siempre el mismo, llamar tu atencion para tomar el control del Cambiador Atomico !!! DIB: Pero estas aquí hace semanas, podrías haber sobrecargado el nucleo del Cambiador hace rato, antes de que intentara detenerte. ZIM: SIII!! Ingenioso verdad !!! DIB: NO ZIM, es estupido !! ... Bueno, Debo irme !!! (DIB corre hacia el sotano para desactivar el Cambiador Atomico). DIB: Huele horrible aqui abajo. (DIB mira confundido los controles de la maquina). DIB: No puedo recordar como dijo MR. ELLIOT que se apaga esto !!!. VOZ COMPUTARIZADA DEL CAMBIADOR ATOMICO: Veinte segundos para implosión del nucleo. DIB entra en panico, grita y presiona todos los botones. MR. ELLIOT entra al sotano. MR. ELLIOT: Hey DIB, vine a ver como andaba todo por aqui. VOZ COMPUTARIZADA DEL CAMBIADOR ATOMICO: Cinco segundos para la implosion del nucleo. MR. ELLIOT: Dios Santo!!! MR. ELLIOT corre hasta la maquina y presiona un gigantesto y super obvio boton de emergencia. El Cambiador Atomico de Bebes se apaga. VOZ COMPUTARIZADA DEL CAMBIADOR ATOMICO: Secuencia de Implosion abortada. Tenga un buen dia. INTERIOR DEL ORFANATO - MAS TARDE ESE DIA: DIB se sienta sobre una pila de pañales sucios. MR. ELLIOT aparece en la escena. ZIM solo mira. MR. ELLIOT: Despues de esto creo que el Cambiador Atomico de Bebes tomara un pequeño descanso, tendran que cambiar todos esos pañales ustedes mismos. DIB: Bueno ... de cualquier forma supongo que ahora si estropee tu plan ZIM. ZIM: Eso es lo que tu crees DIB. En realidad mi verdadero plan era forzarte a cambiar montañas de plañales. ZIM gana !!! DIB sacude su cabeza. Un niño monstruoso camina hacia DIB. NIÑO MONSTRUO: UH OH! Creo que voy a hacer popo !!! (DIB mira a ZIM, quien sigue felicitándose a si mismo.) ZIM: (abrasandose) ZIM eres un genio !!! DIB: Hey niño, Simon dice que le des un abrazo a ZIM. (El niño se da vuelta y se dirige a ZIM). ZIM: (Desesperado) No, no !!! Alejate de mi!!! Oh, oh, oooh, odioso niño monstruo !!!. Oh, oh !!!, Tu pañal apesta !!! (DIB sonríe) FIN Y EL ULTIMO HASTA AHORA: 10 MINUTOS PARA LA CONDENACION:? Aparece lentamente: Ext. Jardín delantero de la eskuela - Tarde Mucho suspenso... Cámara lenta... el TIMBRE de la escuela SUENA. Son las tres de la tarde en punto y todos los niños están dirigiéndose a sus casas. Mientras siguen corriendo los créditos*, vemos a ZIM caminando felizmente. Dib y Torque Smacky se encuentran de pie cerca. Dib se gira hacia Torque y le dice algo. Torque RIE de modo amenazador y le lanza una pelota a ZIM. ZIM cae al suelo, golpeando su mochila. Todos se RIEN de ZIM. La risa en cámara lenta es aterradora. Torque ve a Dib riendo y se molesta por la diversión del niño impopular. ZIM golpea el suelo y todos vuelven al TIEMPO-REAL cuando el pak de ZIM cae de su espalda. Los ojos de Dib brillan de sorpresa por la vista y rápidamente toma acción. La agarra de un golpe, asustado, entonces huye con él. Golpeamos la aturdida cara de ZIM, se pone NEGRO mientras él se desvanece. EN LA OSCURIDAD: Oímos un extraño latido de corazón alienígena. Un reloj aparece en la pantalla, contando regresivamente desde 10 minutos. ZIM: Ughh... ¿Whuh? ¿Mi reloj de vida? ¿Por qué? El reloj de vida no debería aparecer a menos que... Ext. Jardín delantero de la eskuela - Tarde ZIM despierta instantáneamente, desenfrenado. Tantea alrededor para sentir su espalda. ZIM: ¡¡¡AAAAAAGH!!! ¡Mi PAK! ¡¡SE HA IDO!! El reloj se mueve a la esquina de la pantalla, Donde permanecerá por el resto del episodio. La primera cosa que ZIM ve son los rostros de sus compañeros al rededor de él. Todos los niños apuntan en una dirección: bajo el hall*. ZIM sigue los dedos apuntadores con sus ojos y ve a... DIB, de pie al final del hall y agarrando el pak de ZIM contra su pecho. Dib luce culpable como el infierno, se da cuenta de que ha sido descubierto. Corre alrededor de una esquina. ZIM lo persigue al rededor por unos momentos hasta que se pierde en una multitud de niños, pero Dib no. ZIM lo pierde, confundido cerca del centro de la multitud, buscando con sus ojos. ZIM (GRITANDO EN LA MULTITUD): ¡DEVUELVEME MI PAK, DIB! ¡Lo necesito para VIVIR! ¡Sin él sólo puedo sobrevivir por 10 minutos y el contador ya ha comenzado! ¡¡NO moriré en este sucio planeta por ti!! (ZIM se da cuenta de que la multitud lo está mirando) Ehh... Olviden todo eso de "necesito mi mochila para vivir" y esas cosas. Sí. Um, es sólo que... uh... estaba lleno de sandwiches, y yo amo los sandwiches. Detrás de un pilar cercano en una parte elevada de un edificio cercano, Dib ha pensado mucho todo el asunto. Sostiene el PAK de ZIM como si éste tuviese todo un nuevo significado. ZIM puede verse debajo. DIB (A SI MISMO): Esta cosa es aún más importante de lo que pensaba. Oh hola, Screamy*. SCREAMY, un niño que luce feliz, camina por allí y se detiene frente a Dib. Inmediatamente luego de hablar, Dib cubre su boca con horror de lo que acaba de provocar. SCREAMY (CON TODA LA FUERZA DE SUS PULMONES): ¡¡HOLA, DIB!! ¡¡¿¿¡CóMO ESTÁS!?!! Toda la multitud, incluido ZIM, miran en busca del sonido. DIB (SUSURRANDO EN VOZ ALTA): ¡No, Screamy! ¡¡¡SHHH!!! No digas na- SCREAMY: ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS MURMURANDO?!, ¡¡¿¡DIB!?!! HUH, ¡¡¿DIB?!! ¡¿HUH?! ¡¡¡ME GUSTA TU NOMBRE: DIB!!! Dib grita, aterrado. Tapa la boca de Screamy con sus manos, pero entonces corre gritando del sitio hacia donde ZIM se abría paso a través de la multitud, hacia él. Una vez más, ZIM llega demasiado tarde y Dib se había ido. Agarra a Screamy por la camisa. ZIM: ¡SCREAMY! ¿Dónde se ha ido? ¡¿Hacia donde ha huido el pequeño ladrón?! SCREAMY: ¡NO LO SÉ, PERO SEGURO CORRIÓ! ¡AH DEBISTE HABERLO VISTO! ¡COMO UNA GACELA! ¡UNA GACELA TE DIGO! ¡WOW SEGURO DESERIA QUE YO- ZIM retrocede por el ataque sonoro de Screamy. ZIM: ¡Vamos, Screamy, piensa! ¡¡PIENSA COMO NUNCA ANTES!! ¿QUÉ CAMINO TOMÓ DIB? SCREAMY: ¡DEJAME PENSAR! ¡DEJAMEE... UHHH!! ¡¡¡UHHHH!!! SCREAMY piensa acerca de ello. Piensa realmente duro. ZIM está enloqueciendo con la espera por SCREAMY. El esfuerzo por pensar es demasiado y la cabeza de SCREAMY explota. Se derrama humo negro. ZIM suelta un gemido y se retuerce gritando en el suelo. ZIM (FURIOSO): ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡DEBILES HUMANOS! Los ojos de ZIM se percatan de una cámara de seguridad. Entonces otra, y otra. Como se veían las cosas, la Eskuela es monitoreada por cientos de cámaras de seguridad. ZIM luce como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo, y sale corriendo. INT. OFICINA DE SEGURIDAD ESKOLAR - CONTINUO ZIM entra repentinamente a la sala de seguridad, despertando al Oficial de Seguridad, quien está sentado frente a un enorme grupo de monitores. ZIM: ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Mi mochila ha sido robada! ¡Todo lo que soy está en ese PAK! ¡Mi unidad de memoria, mi célula de recarga, mi procesador atmosférico! ¡Mi ZIMCIDAD! El Oficial sólo lo mira. ZIM piensa nuevamente su modo de presentarse. ZIM: Heh. ¡También estaba dentro mi hermano bebe! OFICIAL DE SEGURIDAD: ¡DULCE BURRO! ¡Mi hermano bebe también fue llevado lejos en mi mochila una vez! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ZIM: ¡Necesito encontrar al ladrón de Dib! El Oficial se gira hacia el teclado y comienza a escribir. OFICIAL DE SEGURIDAD: En realidad se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero ustedes niños son implantados con un chip buscador así que podemos encontrarlos todo el tiempo... ZIM luce un poco intranquilo con esta pequeña información, pero él tiene cosas más importantes en mente ahora mismo... OFICIAL DE SEGURIDAD: ¡Ha! Lo encontré... EXT. ESKUELA - Continuo Dib se arrastraba por las calles. Brevemente después, ZIM sale de la eskuela, habiendo escapado de la paliza, con Torque no muy lejos detrás. TORQUE: ¡REGRESA! ¡¡REGRESA DOOKIEWEENIE*!! ¡Ahhhhhh! ZIM corre a la multitud de peatones, librándose de Torque por el momento. Zim se detiene para recuperar el aliento, apoyándose contra la pierna de un peatón que permanece de pie. ZIM: Tan... débil... ¡No! Mi indestructible cuerpo... ¡está ya comenzando a deteriorarse! Mi maravillosa inteligencia... drenándose. Debo reconectar con cerebro*. TORQUE: ¡ZIM! ZIM es visto, y ahora corre de nuevo, buscando desesperadamente una salida. ZIM observa algo que lo esperanza. Él corre como un loco y salta... directamente dentro del LUCHADOR DE SUMO MÁS GORDO QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYAS VISTO. Se hunde en su grasa. Torque camina por allí, confundido. Busca a ZIM pero no lo puede encontrar en ningún lado. Se va corriendo. Golpe. Otro golpe. Finalmente, ZIM se abre paso entre dos pliegues de carne del LUCHADOR DE SUMO. Suena música triunfante. Su cara sale, jadeando por aire. Descansa en el suelo. Ve a Torque, una cuadra lejos. Torque no ve a ZIM. ZIM mira alrededor. El tiempo está corriendo. Ve a GAZ jugando un videojuego de PELEA NINJA en un ARCADE.? ZIM: La hermana. Quizás ella podría... ¡No! Un INVASOR necesita ayuda que no sea de... ¡Un ayudante! Zim tose enfermo y se tambalea mareado, estabilizándose a si mismo en un perrito cercano. Luce desesperado. INT. AUTOBUS DE LA CIUDAD - Continuo Dib, Sentado en el bus, se gana muchas miradas, finalmente tiene el loco PAK, lo sostiene contra su pecho. El PAK de pronto dejó de luchar. Dib lo observa alarmado, entonces se relaja, feliz de que la resistencia haya terminado por ahora. DIB: Bueno, supongo que esta cosa ya se calmo. Yo... ¿huh? Jaló el PAK y encontró que estaba pegado a su pecho, unido por dos fuertes cables que parecían realmente ir DENTRO de él. Él rodó por el suelo, jalando la cosa. Finalmente se tranquiliza. DIB: Muy bien... no entres en pánico... Papá sabrá como sacar esto. Sólo tengo que llegar al laboratorio... y entonces dominar la sucia Tierra. Dib se golpea la boca con las manos, sorprendido por haber dicho esas palabras. INT. VIDEO JUEGOS ARCADE - CONTINUO El arcado no tiene una pared frontal y Gaz juega en el juego más cercano a la vereda. Un medio muerto ZIM se tambalea peligrosamente, montando al perrito como un caballo. El perro se detiene y ZIM se desploma en la vereda, echado boca arriba. Gaz lo ve y entonces le da un vago golpe en el costado. Él rápidamente se levanta, entonces inmediatamente se pone más perezoso. Sus ojos parecen irse en dos diferentes direcciones. Su habla es torpe y casi incoherente. ZIM (Todo un torrente de palabras): ¡HermanadeDib! Dib robó mi mochila y la tomó para experimentación en el laboratorio de tu padre y si no la recupero pronto, no viviré más no en la sucia tierra humana. GAZ: No tienes ningún sentido. ZIM (Aún más torpe): Mochila tiene cerebro cosa que hace a ZIM actuar como ZIM. Necesitar pak para pensar cosas. Gaz: Oh sí... Eso está MUCHO mejor. ZIM golpea su cabeza contra la pared, golpeando sus ojos, poniéndolo bizco. Gaz volteó su cabeza al sonido de su juego (Que había estado ignorando desde que ZIM había llegado) final. ZIM ve al ESCLAVO DEL JUEGO 2 saliendo del bolsillo de Gaz y lo roba mientras ella está distraída. Lo guarda en su bolsillo. ZIM: ¡Él también robó tu aparato Juego y quiere experimentar en él también! Gaz busca en su bolsillo. Luce furiosa. GAZ: ¿Donde dijiste que había ido? ZIM ha comenzado a ponerse bizco otra vez. ZIM: No poder decírtelo... tener que MOSTRARTELO... ZIM débil... necesitar que la hermana de Dib lo lleve. Gaz luce enfadada... ella finalmente agarra a ZIM por el tobillo y lo arrastra como una muñeca por la calle. INT. LABORATORIO DE MEMBRANA - Continuo Int. El laboratorio de Membrana - Continuo Membrana y otro científico se encuentran cerca uno del otro. Ellos tienen la misma estación de trabajo, cada una con un cerebro en una bandeja. Después de ellos se mantienen robots inactivos con cabezas vacías. Una multitud tensa de técnicos laboratorista mira. Uno de ellos sostiene un cronómetro. Membrana completa lo que sea que esté haciendo a su cerebro antes que los otros científicos y encargados al cerebro dentro del robot del lado. El robot viene a la vida. Robot: Soy FOODIO, el robot que acabará con el hambre mundial. ¡Allá voy! Foodio se va. El cronometro se detiene y Membrana levanta sus brazos victorioso. La multitud aclama a Membrana, mientras el otro científico de malas ganas le da a Membrana un fajo de dinero. La multitud se va del cuarto. Membrana posa heroicamente a las cámaras que vienen, aparentemente, de ningún lado para tomarle fotos. Dib entra corriendo, espantando lejos a las cámaras. DIB: ¡Papá! PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, pequeño niño? DIB: Papá, soy YO, ¡ZIM! ¡Quiero decir Dib! ¡Quiero que veas esto! ¡¡AHORA MIRA, SUCIO HUMANO!! Quiero decir... papá. Él hace gestos hacia el PAK sobre su pecho. PROFESOR MEMBRANA: Hijo, no quiero involucrarme en tus asuntos de moda, pero esa gran camisa de metal tuya es... DIB: ¡NO ES UNA CAMISA! ¡Está drenando mi inferior mente humana! ¡Tienes que analizarlo! Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderá. Dib activa las patas arácnidas para demostrarle la tecnología. PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¡FASCINANTE! Quizás sólo una mirada rápida. EXT. CALLE DELANTERA AL LABORATORIO DE MEMBRANA - CONTINUO Gaz conduce una motocicleta con un endeble Zim colgando detrás de ella y un casco que luce excepcionalmente seguro en su cabeza. El ruido es ensordecedor. ZIM (REALMENTE FUERA DE SÍ): ... Rápido... Que no queda tiempo suficiente... vida... drenando... Zim... Gaz acelera, viéndose enojada y determinada. INT. LABORATORIO DE MEMBRANA - CONTINUO Membrana una algunas herramientas de escaneo y sondas en el PAK. DIB: ¡Es algún tipo de parasito! Sácalo antes de... ¡SOY ZIM! ¡Rápido, papá! ¡Le está haciendo algo a mi cerebro! PROFESOR MEMBRANA: Ya casi lo saco... EXT. LABORATORIOS MEMBRANA - CONTINUO Se enfoca a Gaz pasar a los guardias, montando a Zim como un caballo. ZIM luce exhausto y baboso, y entonces confundido. INT. LABORATORIOS MEMBRANA - CONTINUO DIB: Cuidado... Papá ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Este aparato... esto ES ZIM. Es su cerebro y su soporte de vida. Eso significa que su cuerpo es sólo algo para llevar este PAk al rededor. Es... ¡¡¡YO SOY ZIM Y LOS GOBERNARÉ A TODOOOOOOOOOS!!! Él usa las piernas para empujar a Membrana. Dib, con las patas robóticas saliendo del PAK, corriendo hacia el restante robot anterior. Gaz irrumpe en el laboratorio. PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¡Gaz! ¡Tu hermano quiere gobernarnos a todos! ¡Debemos detenerlo! GAZ: Sí, sí. Él robó mi Esclavo del Juego y ahora va a pagar. ZIM descansaba en la puerta viéndose apenas vivo. Él babea cosas pegajosas de enfermos. El contador esta bajando, va cerca de los treinta segundos. ZIM: ...entrégalo, Dib... ZIM aquí ahora... preparar para... azotaaaaaar. ¡¡ZIM AZOTAAAAAAR!! DuuhhhhHHHhh... Dib hace algo rápido en el cerebro del robot, riendo malvadamente todo el tiempo. Él deja caer el cerebro dentro del robot y el robot viene a la vida, viéndose demente y horroroso. ROBOT #2: ¡SOY DESTRUCTIO!* ¡EL ROBOT QUE ACABARÁ CON TODA LA VIDA EN LA TIERRA! ¡¡ALLA VOY!! Destructio atraviesa una pared y sale corriendo a la ciudad. Dib frota sus manos malvadamente, disfrutando su trabajo. PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¡Nooooo! ZIM (DESBORDANDO ALGO DE FUERZA): ¡Hermana de Dib! ¡Ataca! GAZ: Dame mi Esclavo del Juego de vuelta ahora y te dejaré mantener UNA de tus extremidades, Dib. ZIM: ¡¡¿BLUUAAAAGH?!! Dib está demasiado ocupado RIENDO HISTERICAMENTE para darse cuenta de la amenaza de su hermana. Cuando su ira alcanza el tope, ella salta, ejecutando una serie de movimientos ninjas y golpeando la mochila de Dib. Ésta cae al suelo justo al lado de ZIM. El estúpido ZIM lo ve por un momento como si tratase de recordar lo qué es. Él tropieza y la recoge. Trata de ponérsela en la cabeza como un sombrero. El reloj continua con su cuenta regresiva... cinco segundos, cuatro... él trata de pararse... tres, dos... finalmente, se lo pone en su espalda. El reloj se detiene con un segundo restante. el cuerpo de ZIM rejuvenece, se ve completo y saludablemente verde de nuevo. Sus ojos brillan con la inundación de datos que regresan dentro de él. Flota por un segundo, lleno de poder. ZIM: ¡YO SOY ZIM!? Dib levanta su cabeza para ver al victoriosos ZIM. ZIM: No tienes idea de con qué estabas jugando, Dib. La química de tu sucio cuerpo humano no es compatible con el PAK. ¡Te hubiera destruido! Tienes suerte de que te venciera. ¡¡HAH!! Él alzo sus brazos en victoria. Cuando alzo sus brazos, el Esclavo del Juego callo de su bolsillo. Gaz, de pie junto a su aturdido hermano y preparándose para hacer bien su amenaza de remover sus extremidades, ve esto y sus ojos se abren con enojo. ZIM ve avanzar al ola de maldad que es Gaz, GRITA y huye. Gaz lo persigue por el agujero en la pared que había dejado Destructio. Dib los ve irse, entonces recuerda algo muy importante. DIB: ¡OH NO! ¡DEBO DETENER A DESTRUCTIO! Dib corre a detener el monstruo. Membrana está solo en su arruinado laboratorio. Mueve su cabeza tristemente. MEMBRANA: Ese niño y sus amigos... Otra pared se viene abajo, revelando a un furioso Torque Smacky, aún corriendo tras ZIM. Corre por el agujero por el cual ZIM y Gaz acababan de salir. TORQUE: ¡¡¡DOOOOOOKIEEEEWEEEEEEENIE!!! Membrana apaga las luces y deja la habitación, molesto. FIN DATO CURIOSO:en mexico pasan invasor zim a la 1:00 a.m y en colombia a las 3:00 a.m en argentina esta fuera del aire en youtube se puede encontrar episodios qufueron cancelador pero que ya fueron construidos por algun usuario e.j=10 minutos de condenacion